Level 287/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | prevtype = Order | previous = 286/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient | next = 288/Dreamworld }} Level 287 (Dreamworld) is the twelfth level in Funky Fortress and the 77th ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 hazelnut and score at least 20,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. With an additional colour compared to its reality counterpart making it harder to create special candies and huge cascades, huge amount of icing to clear, a moon struck which comes quite late as it requires 25 moves to completely fill up the moon meter, a moon struck duration which is too short at only 5 moves, the moon struck not being that powerful as it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale due to the board has five colours and a high three star score requirement which is the same as the one from Reality level 560 makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *There are tons of icing blocking the board and two chocolate spawners on the board, blocking the ingredient on the way. *The icing is likely to leave no option of what move to make for the first few moves and may force Odus to fall. *There are lesser icing here compared to its Reality counterpart. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Break the icing as soon as possible to bring the hazelnut down. Earning More Stars (For Daring Players) *' difficulty:' Hard *' difficulty:' Insanely hard 'Reason' *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points (1 ingredient x 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points). Hence, dropping the ingredient alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 190,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 53.85% compared to its Reality counterpart (200,000 vs 130,000 in Reality). Coupled with the board having five candy colours and only having the same number of moves as its Reality counterpart makes it even harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,240 points per move (190,000 points / 45 moves = 4,222.22 points per move). With that huge amount of points required, sugar crush alone is not enough to give the three star score as a striped candy during sugar crush will give a maximum of 3,540 points (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies). Furthermore, they will only earn a few hundred points for at least the first ten moves or even more as the blockers heavily restrict the available board space. Note: the amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. *There are plenty of multi-layered icings which require plenty of moves to clear them, reducing the number of moves available for sugar crush. To make matters worse, an extra colour makes it even harder to clear them. *The chocolate spawners compound the problem of clearing the blockers. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 45 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 11.11% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Furthermore, the moon struck duration will be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers and available board space negate this advantage. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars